Anthology: Lark & Tuna
by Fulle
Summary: Compilation of short one-shots about Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Different plots, different genres, one relationship.  Chapter III: Love Umbrella- Tsuna has been caught by Hibari violating a rule! But, the punishment was not the usual?
1. I: Bento

**Title:** Bento

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Pairing: **Hints of 1827

**Word Count:** 824

**Discalimer:** I own nothing that is related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! except for this story.

* * *

><p>The sounds of his own footsteps accompanied Sawada Tsunayoshi as he headed down the corridors, his auburn hair bouncing because of the motion. Turning around in one corner, he started to slow down until he stopped in front of the room at the end of the hall. Fixing himself, his pulse sped up, and felt his palms sweat. He closed his eyes, breathed in and exhaled then slowly guided his fist to the door in front of him. Since he was silently contemplating whether to knock or just run away being the coward he is, Tsuna didn't hear the door slowly opening.<p>

"Herbivore."

That seemed to snap Tsuna out of his thought, seeing he quickly opened his eyes and met the gaze of the presence before him. Ashen cobalt and coffee brown eyes continued to stare at each other, until the complexion of the brunet's face became red.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna swiftly averted his gaze from the other's eyes to the floor, seemingly taking an interest in it.

Almond shaped eyes remained looking at the blushing petite in front of him, before deciding to break the silence. "What are you doing here, Herbivore? Today is a school holiday, meaning you don't have a reason to be here."

Tsuna bit his lower lip, frantically searching the right words for the reason why he's here. He eyed the box wrapped with a patterned cloth his hand held. _'Come on! You shouldn't be 'dame' anymore, Tsuna! Just greet Hibari-san and get this over with!' _

Hibari's eyebrows started to furrow. "_Answer me_, Herbivore. What are you doing here?" in his voice, it's evident that his patience is diminishing.

After hearing the repeated question, the brunet flinched. Tsuna knew if he's going to make Hibari wait at least another second, he's going to get bitten to death. And, that thought didn't sit well with him. Fixing his posture, he summoned all the courage he can gather from within himself.

"Hibari-san! H-happy birthday!" Tsuna gently shoved the wrapped box to Disciplinary Chairman.

Considerately, Hibari grabbed it before it can fall to the ground. He observed the box wrapped with a cloth that has yellow birds as a pattern. Strangely, the birds looked like Hibird. Before he can question the other, he was cut off.

"A-Ano… I-I rarely see y-you eat a-and… I-I'm n-not really g-good at picking p-presents, so… I-I d-decided to just p-prepare you a-a b-bento… I h-hope it c-can reach y-your standards! L-later!" After that almost incoherent sentence, Tsuna hastily scrambled off, almost tripping halfway through. But before he can reach the end of the hallway, he stopped and faced Hibari. His mouth's ends curved up into a smile. A loving smile.

"Once again, Happy Birthday, Hibari-san!" Afterwards, Tsuna turned and the footsteps that belonged to him started to fade until it vanished.

Hibari stared at the place where Tsuna was just standing on a few minutes ago. Hibari thought that was rude, but shrugged it off nonetheless. He looked at the box that was currently resting in his arms. The box felt warm below and the scent of cooked food wafted in the air. The prefect decided to return to his office to taste the 'gift' that he was given.

He sat on the black couch opposite to his work desk. He removed the cloth that was covering the lunch box and removed the lid. He stared in awe on what was in it.

The bento has 4 boxes in it. The largest box was occupied by the rice. The rice was emitting steam, meaning it was still hot. There were furikake that was sprinkled on top of it, in the shape and color of Hibird, because of the yellow color of the sprinkled cod roe. At the left, there were slices of hamburger that was producing a delicious aroma. Moving on the top, there were slices of apples and carrots. The apples were sliced like rabbits, and the carrots were shaped like sakura. And lastly at the right, there were various pieces maki-sushis, mostly tekka-maki.

Even though his face won't show it, he was slightly happy for two reasons. One, he was hungry since it was already 12:06 PM. And two, someone remembered his… birthday. He doesn't remember when he last paid attention to his own birthday. The prefect grabbed the chopsticks that was packed together with the lunch box and picked a slice of a hamburger.

'_Tastes good...' _Hibari thought, chewing on the piece of meat. He started to eat the specially prepared lunch and once he was finished, he said his 'thanks' for the food.

If someone was able to look at the face of Hibari Kyoya, one will surely be surprised. Or maybe horrified. Because _Hibari_ was _smiling._ Not the smirk he always gave to those herbivores he had bitten, but a rare, earnest, grateful smile.

A smile that came into Hibari Kyoya's face because of the weakest herbivore he had met, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I finally finished this! My first ever written and published fanfiction C: Not that anyone cares. But, since I am a fan of this pairing and Hibari Kyoya, I wanted to add something to the fandom. And I succeeded! Ehe.

About the bento part, I'm not sure if those food goes together well. If it does not, please disregard the incompatibility.

I think the style of writing changed halfway. Maybe it's because I'm tired. But, I do thank you that you stumbled upon this little fanfiction of mine. C: And lastly, I want to wish Hibari a happy, happy birthday! Buon compleanno~ I wanted to try saying that. C:

If you can leave a critique or a review or found some mistakes, please do so. C:


	2. II: Precious

**Title: **Precious

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Pairing:** Hints of 1827

**Word Count: **1,181

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! except for this story.

* * *

><p>The leaves of the trees met the cold air, making droning sounds within the woods. A silhouette can be seen as it made its way through the thick forest, evading the roots that have ascended from underground. The morning rays peeked through the trees, revealing the silhouette's identity as it, or <em>he<em> reached the core of the woods. Clad in a black suit, a lilac undershirt underneath with a black tie, and black slacks, Hibari Kyoya stared at the coffin that rests in front of him. He lowered himself by kneeling on one knee, and placed his fingertips on the surface, letting them wander about. Hesitantly, he placed both of his hands on the sides and removed the covering. The pleasing scent of fresh lilies reached his nostrils as the covering was completely taken off. But, the lilies were disregarded as his eyes looked upon the figure that was surrounded by the aforementioned flowers. There, lying as if in a deep slumber, was Sawada Tsunayoshi. The serene expression that his face was wearing contradicts the _fact_ about him. The fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's _decimo_, is _dead_. Various emotions flooded the inside of Hibari as well as memories about his _il capo_.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you smiling about, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked with an eyebrow arched, as he placed his folder of reports on top of the desk of his proclaimed boss.<em>

_Tsuna blinked, and then chuckled lightly. Placing his chin over his intertwined hands and answered. "Nothing, Hibari-san."_

_This seemed to confuse Hibari. "Do not lie to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The way you're smiling like an idiot in front of me is unusual." _

"_It's not really of an importance. But if you really want to know, Hibari-san, I was just relieved that you came back safely from that month long mission."_

_For the first time, Hibari was rendered speechless, with his mouth agape, too. Tsuna just laughed heartily at priceless expression over his Cloud Guardian's face._

* * *

><p>'What annoyed me the most, was your tenderness. But, with the genuine smile that comes with that tenderness, I just can't seem to hate that trait of yours. '<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hibari and Kusakabe were walking down the alleys of Venice. They just finished one of their appointments regarding new blueprints of boxes that were recently found. As they were getting nearer to their car, Kusakabe's phone rang off.<em>

_Kusakabe looked at Hibari, getting a nod of acknowledgement before excusing himself. Kusakabe accepted the call and brought the mobile up to his ear. Hibari, watching his subordinate converse, noticed that the other was getting nervous as every second passed. The Cloud Guardian wondered what the problem was._

"_Kusakabe, who was that?" Hibari asked the taller man. He noticed the flinch of the other man._

"_K-Kyou-san…" Kusakabe started. "The Rain Guardian has i-informed me that S-Sawada-san was…"_

_As he heard the following words after that, Hibari felt something foreign to him._

* * *

><p>'I was confident that this happiness we share together will last forever, since I was there all the time as someone who will protect you at all costs. But, it just proved that I was only blinded by that smile of yours that I believed something can last an eternity. '<p>

* * *

><p><em>He rushed at the halls of the Vongola base, turning corner after corner until he reached the Medical room where Sawada Tsunayoshi was stationed at. He slid the door open, bringing all the occupants' eyes in the room to him. As he was trying to catch his breath, he first he took notice of was the Storm Guardian, sprawled over the side of bed sobbing hysterically. Then he spotted a figure lying over the bed, many of those advanced medical machines connected to the body. The brown tresses that were sticking out of the bandaged head and the pale, sickly face were enough to recognize the 'patient'. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the herbivore that became an omnivore to his eyes years ago when he accepted the fact that he was his boss. He felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yamamoto Takeshi with a pained face. <em>

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, what happened here?" He asked the taller man sternly._

_Yamamoto disregarded the tone of the other's voice and complied. "Hibari… Tsuna was… ambushed on his way to the Gesso's headquarters for a meeting with their boss. We found out that it was a trick so Tsuna can be killed. He was greatly outnumbered and he did fight back, but…"_

_Impatiently, Hibari nodded and urged him to continue. Yamamoto audibly gulped. "As he was about to deliver more blows, the boss shot him from behind. Unfortunately, it went straight to the heart. More members of the Gesso _Famiglia_ came and did more damage to Tsuna. Hence…" He didn't continue and just looked at Tsuna lying on the bed._

_Hibari couldn't believe those words. _That _Sawada Tsunayoshi was beaten just like_ that? _Impossible… Impossible! That's _impossible_! _

_Swiftly walking across the room, he grabbed both shoulders of the resting patient and started shaking it. "Oi! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Open your eyes! You're not the weak herbivore like those years ago! Wake up! I said, wake up!" He started raising his voice. Hibari doesn't know what has gotten into him, but he won't let this omnivore to die that easily. As he continued, the Sun Guardian quickly got up to restrain him._

"_Hibari! Oi! Get a hold of yourself! You'll only make his condition worsen if you move him!" Sasagawa started to drag him outside. But, Hibari was stronger than Sasagawa. He elbowed the other to his side, making him let go of Hibari._

_Seeing this, the other Guardians also started to restrain Hibari but to no avail. Shouts and cursing can be heard throughout the corridor, mostly from Gokudera. Sobs were mixed in by Chrome and Lambo, stating that they don't want them to disturb Tsuna from resting. But, they all landed to deaf ears. The night continued to be like that until it escalated to a fight with their weapons just outside the room where Tsuna was located in. They finished all bruised up and the hallway they were in was a mess. But one sound was what snapped all their thoughts from each other._

_The machine that was connected to Tsuna started to beep in a long, straight one. The machine was the one monitoring Tsuna's heart._

* * *

><p>'Your light that shone upon my world has vanished, leaving it dismal and soundless. '<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari's hand slowly brought itself to the Tenth Vongola's face. He traced the features of the beautiful face that was cold. As he reached the lips, he stopped. Hibari's hand shook, uncontrollably.<p>

* * *

><p>'Your smile still lingers in my mind. Your <em>precious<em> smile that has countlessly made me desire that smile for myself. In my world, which your light once shone upon, I cry. I shout, since you are no more. '

* * *

><p>That day, Hibari let the emotions that have built up over time out. He cried and cried until he has no more to give out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there C: I decided to make this into an anthology. I changed both the title and the summary. As stated in the summary, each one-shot won't be related to each other except if it will be a sequel. I apologize for Hibari's out of character. It was hard make Hibari dramatic. I hope I did okay, though.

This chapter was inspired by Hatsune Miku's song, Hope composed by Yuyoyuppe. Such beautiful lyrics if you have time to understand each of them.

If there are any mistakes, please do point it out. And critiques and reviews are welcomed, too.

For the previous reviewers, I thank you for the feedback. You made my day :D


	3. III: Love Umbrella

**Title:** Love Umbrella

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing: **1827

**Word Count: **1,356

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! except for this story.

* * *

><p>Evening was approaching, seeing as the sky's hue was already a dark tinge of orange. The sun that was going down slowly still sent dim rays while it can, enough to see a shadow sauntering down the halls of Namimori Middle School. The jacket that was draped over the broad shoulders of the figure flowed with the motion. The rays that reached the silhouette once again identified the person that has been walking down the corridor, inspecting rooms in a swift manner; Hibari Kyoya, the Disciplinary Chairman of the school.<p>

As he continued to inspect the floor he was in, his mind wandered to a particular herbivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi. The weakest and clumsiest herbivore he had met; the king of all herbivores. Though, he can't deny the fact that a part of him became intrigued at the brunette when he fought the monkey king and the white-haired freak when they were in the future. He stopped thinking of the little herbivore when he heard faint noise near the stairs.

He silently walked to the set of stairs and found no one. Then he heard the noise came from the room adjacent to the stairs. The person he came upon made him lower his guard slightly. When he came inside the room, he caught sight of a male student at the third seat next to the window with russet locks sticking up to different places and a flustered face, who seemed to be writing something on the… wall? Sudden irritation boiled inside the black-haired prefect. It was beyond the dismissal time and writing on the wall of the school means vandalizing of school property. Silently walking up to the unaware brunet, he grabbed a tonfa under his black jacket and struck the other lightly, careful not to leave any serious injury.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why are you still here? The bell has already rung earlier for dismissal." Hibari's voice was laced with irritation and a glare was sent to the other.

The smack and voice was more than enough to snap Tsuna out of his stupor. The blush that had been adorning the petite's face has darkened as he looked up to see who had struck him. "A-Ah! H-H-Hibari-san!"

The glare intensified. "Tell me the reason now, or I'll bite you to death."

If possible, the blush on Tsuna's face became darker and has already started to spread down his neck. His eyes darted toward different locations, thinking of possible excuses he can say to spare himself from the wrath of his own Cloud Guardian. His eyes widened, as if he suddenly remembered something. He quickly turned his head to his right, where he presumably wrote on earlier.

Hibari, noticing this, followed the other's gaze. But before he can set his eyes on what the brown-haired student was looking at, a pair of hands concealed it. His eyes narrowed at the sudden blockade.

"What have you written on the wall that you can't reveal to me?" the prefect demanded.

"A-Ano, it's n-nothing, H-Hibari-san! A-Ahahaha!..." Tsuna laughed nervously, trying to find a way not to let Hibari find out what he had just drawn. He was again snapped out from his thoughts when two, strong hands grabbed his blocking ones. "H-Hibari-san?"

"Let me see, Herbivore." Hibari grimly said, a scowl marring his features.

The two continued; Hibari was trying to remove the, surprisingly, strong hands blocking and Tsuna protecting his writing he etched on the wall. After a few minutes of struggling, Hibari finally removed those hindering hands. His eyes widened slightly on the scribbling that was now revealed.

An umbrella-like doodle was there; a heart was at the top, with two names at the sides of the line parting the aforementioned names. One name was his name and the other was erased loop-like circles. But even though it was erased, Hibari can still see the letters that were illegible written behind. _'Tsu…na…?'_ His eyes narrowed. Hibari swore that he had seen this kind of doodle before. Ignoring the Tsuna who has sweat rolling down on his pale face, he scrambled his mind for information until he remembered. A smirk formed on his Hibari's face.

"You dare vandalize the school wall? Wao, you've got some nerve, herbivore." Combining the scrutinizing gaze the eyes of the prefect was sending to him that seemed to mock him, and the smirk that was still there, Tsuna thought it was creepy; _beyond_ creepy.

"Uh… u-umm… Hiba-" Tsuna was about to say an excuse he made up, Hibari cut-him off.

"A 'love umbrella'? Does this mean you're expressing you're love for me, herbivore?" Hibari's smirk became smug as those words rolled out of his mouth. It was kind of amusing to see the little herbivore's expressions.

The complexion of Tsuna's face can be likened to a cherry now. Adrenaline streamed suddenly through his body, he abruptly stood up, dropping the pen he was holding, surprising the prefect and speedily went out of the room, not glancing back at Hibari.

Excitement replacing the brief surprise, he chuckled a bit. "Playing tag now, huh? Fine by me." Still amused, Hibari followed the fading sound of the brunet's footsteps at the hall.

Tsuna can hear the treads following him shortly from behind. Hibari easily caught up with him! '_Ugh! Stupid short legs! I shouldn't even have drawn that! My hands are also stupid!_'

"Stop running herbivore." Hibari commanded the running brunet.

"T-Then, stop c-chasing m-me, H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna frantically said.

"No. I need an explanation."

They continued the chase through the halls, much to Hibari's annoyance. They were practically ruining the school's peace. Turning corner after corner, he thought of an idea. He slowly halted, and turned his back at the still running brunet.

Hearing the cease of the previously following trudges behind, he looked back, and found Hibari turned into a corner, vanishing. Seeing this, Tsuna came into a stop, and sighed with relief. _'I guess he gave up, huh.' _

He caught sight of the stairs and smiled a little. He can finally go home!

Oh, how wrong he was.

Standing at the end of the stairs was the one he was formerly running away from; Hibari. He forgot the other set of stairs at the floor they were in! He needed to run again, now!

Sadly, his body didn't respond to his commands. He was tired from all the running around. Tsuna can just stay immobile where he was at. He visibly tensed when he heard Hibari going up, surely to beat him for vandalizing the school walls. Or maybe because of staying beyond the dismissal time! Or worse, for both! As he saw Hibari only steps away from him, he shut his eyes close, preparing for his punishment.

Expecting a tonfa, he was shocked to feel hands on both of his cheeks. Blushing from the slightly intimate touch, he opened his eyes a little; only to see Hibari leaning on him. Then, two pairs of lips connected. Though it ended as fast as it happened.

It was only a bare, immediate touch of lips, but for Tsuna, it seemed like a whole hour. He can't believe that the person he was infatuated with had kissed him! Looking up shyly at Hibari, he tried to question the other but was interrupted by a whisper near his ear.

"That's your punishment, herbivore." After that sentence, Hibari looked at him smirking, quite liking the beautiful shade of red across the herbivore's face. He turned around, and went to go down, but turned to face the flushed brunet once again. "I also won't let you escape again, _Tsunayoshi._" Then he disappeared, with the smirk still intact.

Tsuna tried to calm himself down, but it was futile. He slumped against the wall and sat at the stair. Many questions ran through his mind, one was being why Hibari had kissed him. He slowly brought his hand to his lips, the warmth of the prefect still lingering on it.

'_D-Does that m-mean, H-Hibari-san… l-likes me t-too?' _Smiling, he hoped the answer was a yes. He stood slowly, and trudged quietly at the corridors, suddenly remembering his forgotten bag at his classroom.

* * *

><p>Another one finished! Longer than the previous one, too. Again, I'm sorry if you think they're out of character. Simply Hibari thinking about Tsuna and vice versa is out of character already. I think the ending was a little bit rushed; I was planning to make it a little longer but it's already midnight here and my eyes are getting blurry. Bleh.<p>

This chapter was inspired by a YouTube video. If I can find it again, I'll post the link here.

Oh, and if you have ideas for this pairing, you may suggest some. As always, criticism and reviews are welcomed! 8D


End file.
